


His Queen

by masqurade



Series: The Dragon & The Knight [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, fluffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things that Silas most loves about his wife is her hair after she gets out of the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt request: **"Your hair is really soft after you wash it."**

One of the things that Silas most loves about his wife is her hair after she gets out of the bath. The gray locks are stripped of any broaches and headbands, leaving her hair flowing freely across her back. It allows him free access as he runs his fingers through her hair, relishing in the smooth, soft feeling of it.

“Your hair is really soft after you wash it.”

Corrin smiles. “As you always say every night.”

They are both on the floor of their quarters. Corrin is between Silas’s legs, her back flush against his chest. Her eyes are closed while she lets him play with her hair. It’s one of the only times she’s so passive, and Silas takes any opportunity he can to spoil her. Make her feel like a queen. _His_ queen.

“Then, I guess you’ll just have to bare with my repeating myself.” Silas chuckles.

“I guess so,” Corrin muses, drawing random patterns gently along his shins with her nails. “This isn’t so bad.”

Silas responds with moving her hair aside to place a swift kiss against the back of her neck. The sensation tickles, causing Corrin to burst out into a fit of giggles.

“I love you,” he murmurs against her skin.

“Me too.” Corrin moves to place a hand on Silas’s when he moves to wrap his arms around her. “I love you too.”


End file.
